


15D15P: TMT - Thoughtful

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: Matched [8]
Category: Matched Trilogy - Ally Condie
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Matched Trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TMT - Thoughtful

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/41425.html) on 26 March 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #006 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _008\. Thoughtful_  
>   
> 

Norah was a prime Sorter. She noticed all the little details that almost anyone else would miss, but she never dwelled on them or questioned their meaning. She never asked just exactly what the numbers on her screen correlated or where Nutrition Disposal workers went once she placed them. She could see patterns in both numbers rows early, and she could spot patterns in behavior weeks before they’d manifested, making her a prime Official. She noticed, placed, and moved on.

Cassia Maria Reyes unnerved Norah. The things she noticed, she couldn’t place, and until she placed, she couldn’t move on.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
